Seiya's Mission
by larkylove
Summary: Three Lights to stay on earth! Seiya has a number of things he wants to accomplish.
1. Chapter 1

I

Sailor Galaxia had been defeated. What would happen now? Usagi smiled weakly at Mamo-chan as they sat together with her friends at the Crown. It had been a couple days, and now they were all mindlessly chatting like they used to.

She slid her head onto Mamoru's shoulder. "Oh, I'm so glad you're back here with me," she said quietly. He looked down at her and smiled. How nice it was, she thought, to have someone so sturdy here with her, someone who made her feel so very safe.

"Oi, Dumpling," a familiar voice said, one which she had not been expecting to hear. "Found your boyfriend, huh? Ah, too bad."

"Seiya!" Usagi said, smiling, and she jumped up to greet the three band-mates.

"We thought we'd find you here," Yaten said, shaking his head. "So very predictable."

"I hear the disbanding is off," Minako said slyly, "Read it in a magazine this morning."

"Yeah," Taiki said nonchalantly. "Our Princess returned to the home-planet, and asked us to stay here. We have a new mission."

"What is it?" asked Makoto.

The three stars grinned and proclaimed, "To sing!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. Rei, pleased, questioned, "For what purpose, though?"

They looked at her blankly. "Well," Taiki finally answered. "While the Princess is rebuilding our planet on her own, we are here to recruit."

"Recruit?"

"Yes," Seiya explained. "She suspects that there were other survivors besides us, so she wants us to sing, sing songs that call out a message to return home and help out. Anyway," he looked at the girls mischieviously, "She could tell we were having a good time down here anywho."

"Yeah," Yaten looked up. "And we love to sing, so it works out."

The three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," Usagi said. "I'm glad you're all here to stay!"

"But," Ami started, "Why does she think that there were survivors? And why would they escape to here?"

"Who knows," Seiya shrugged. "We asked all these questions. But she was firm. She said, 'You three just go do as I say and we'll talk once I get back.' She gave us her incense burner, and we've been communicating through that."

Yaten checked his watch. "We'd better be going."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have even come in the first place," Taiki said. "But Seiya was excited. He said, 'Let's go find Dumpling head and tell her!'"

Seiya looked bashful. "Well, just wanted to let you all know we'd be around. And we don't want you to be shocked when the Three Lights walk into school once again, do we?" They all turned to leave. "See you, Dumpling!"

Usagi smiled at her friends. "Now we can all be friends, have no more fighting, and no secrets!" she said.

"Oh, I think Seiya has some secrets," Makoto said, as if she knew something Usagi didn't.

"Right, right," Minako agreed, nodding her head and looking grave. Then, she lifted her head and said, teasingly, "Secret plans!"

"What are you all talking about?" Usagi asked. "Tell me!"

"Usako," Mamoru said suddenly, as he had kept silent this whole time. "Don't go hanging around with that Seiya guy, okay?"

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said, looking up at him, confused. But he looked stern, so she didn't want to ask why. Maybe later.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"Dumpling!"

No response.

"DUMPLING!"

Nothing.

"Oi, Dumpling, wake up."

"Oh, Usagi!"

Usagi woke with a start as Minako hit her over the head with a heavy textbook. She looked weepy as she whined, "Ouch, Minako-chan, that _hurt._"

"Oi, Dumpling, I just wanted to say good morning to you, but like always, you're asleep in class! But, at least, you were earlier than I was." Seiya grinned at her: that mocking grin which annoyed her so much.

"Seiya, don't you make fun of me like that! And stop making that face! Sometimes I wonder how I ever got over being irritated with you, so that we got to be friends!" Usagi yelled. She could have slapped that look off his face. He always teased her.

"Don't be so grumpy, Dumpling," he said. "You'll get wrinkles, wearing a mean face like that. Anyway, this class is over. Thought I would walk you to the next one. How 'bout it?"

"I suppose," Usagi grumbled, packing her things, and seeing that he was already out the door, angrily caught up and yelled, "Hey, wait for me, you rude idiot!"

"You shouldn't be so slow," he told her, and winked. She glared at him, and turned her head. He didn't seem to notice: he just carried on with his careless manner. Then, "So, how have you been?"

"I've been _fine,_" she told him. "How about you?"

"Good," he said, and then noticed her expression. "Oi, I shouldn't tease you when you've just woken up. Sorry, okay Dumpling? There. Ease up." He halted, shooing off some fans, then continued, "And how's the boyfriend?"

"Wonderful," Usagi said. "But..." she looked down. "He'll be leaving again, for the University. At least, this time I'll get some replies to my letters." She laughed. "He's going to get to his dorm and find tons of old letters in his mailbox. Oh well."

Seiya smiled. "He's going to be gone again?"

"Mm," Usagi nodded.

"When's he leaving?"

"In a week," she answered.

"Ah, soon. Good, good."

They got to their classroom, and taking seats near each other, Seiya asked, "Dumpling head, come to the Three Lights concert tonight, alright? Bring your friends." And he presented her with five tickets.


	3. Chapter 3

III

"Well, do you guys want to come?" Usagi asked, holding up the tickets. They sat at the Crown as they had before, drinking milkshakes and passing the time.

"Yes!" the four girls chorused.

"Ah," Minako mused. "How romantic. After the concert, I'll catch up with Yaten or Taiki... or even Seiya..."

"Seiya is _obviously_ interested in someone else, Minako-chan," Rei grumbled.

"It's so sad, such a love triangle," Makoto said.

"Who does Seiya like?" Usagi asked, sipping her drink.

The girls giggled. "Oh, Usagi," Minako said. "You'll never get it. Poor Seiya."

"Mamoru was getting mighty jealous the other day, did you see his face?" Rei asked.

"Oh, stop," Ami said. "I'll see you all later. I'm going to go home and get ready."

They all nodded their heads and got up to leave. As they started to part ways, Rei turned and said, "Usagi, try to get on the right bus this time."

Later on, they all met up at the front gate to the concert. "Usagi is late," Minako said, watching the blonde girl charge down the sidewalk in their direction.

"Atleast she's here," Ami giggled.

So they all went inside and enjoyed the concert, and afterwards were admitted backstage to congratulate the band on a good show. However...

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, seeing her boyfriend step out of Seiya's dressing room. He looked up at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to have a word," he motioned towards the door with a big star on it. "What are _you_ doing here, Usako?"

"Seiya gave us tickets," she said. "What were you talking about, Mamo-chan?"

"Nothing," Mamoru answered, smiling a little. "Don't worry about it. Can I take you home?"

"Well, we were going to say hello to the Three Lights before we went," Usagi said. "Seiya and the others are expecting us..."

"Usako, I'd really like it if I could take you home."

"Don't worry, Mamoru!" Rei said, taking hold of Usagi's arm. "We won't stay long and I'll make sure to bring her home safe and sound!"

Mamoru hesitated, and then nodded. "I'll see you all later."

"Mamoru..." Usagi said, catching his hand. "You can stay! Please?"

"Nah," he said, "I'll go home. Good night."

Usagi and the others watched him go. "Mamoru's been acting strange," she said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry!" Minako said. "Let's go in and say hi now."

Makoto knocked on the door. Yaten opened it, looking annoyed. "Oi, Dumpling," he said. "You can cause a lot of trouble sometimes."


End file.
